1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ligature for holdng a reed onto the mouthpiece of a musical instrument.
2. Decsription of the Prior Art
Ring shaped solid ligatures and string ligatures are known. A string ligature has advantages due to its damping potential which affects the tane and response of the instrument, and ability to follow the contour of the reed. A ring shaped solid ligature has advantages due to its ease of attachment although it has disadvantages since it cannot conform to the curvature of the reed in all cases, and has some disadvantages in tane and response.